In the prior art, a Universal Serial Bus (USB)+Wireless Fidelity (WIFI) type of mobile terminal (referred to as a UFI type of mobile terminal hereinafter) is a product for sharing the Internet. A power management chip usually used by the UFI type of mobile terminal generally has two power-on events: an external power supply power-on event and a key-pressing power-on event. Correspondingly, the mobile terminal generally has two power-on detection interfaces, one for supporting the external power supply power-on event and the other for supporting the key-pressing power-on event. The two independent power-on detection interfaces enable the UFI type of mobile terminal to realize external power supply power-on and key-pressing power-on without both of the power-on methods affecting each other.
The above-mentioned key-pressing power-on event means that all the functions of the mobile terminal are enabled, including a charging function, a radio frequency function, and so on; while the external power supply power-on event means that the mobile terminal enables the charging function only, and all the other functions (such as the radio frequency function, etc.) are not enabled, thereby realizing power-off charging.
The existing power management chip used in the mobile terminal has a low price. However, the power management chip in the prior art only retains the key-pressing power-on event and fails to provide the external power supply power-on event, without considering the features of the UFI type of mobile terminal. When a power-on event is triggered, the power-on detection flag bit of the power management chip is pulled low, and at this moment the mobile terminal is power-on. Since the UFI type of mobile terminal mostly needs to support external power supply power-on so as to support power-off charging, that is, the mobile terminal needs to support two types of power-on events (the external power supply power-on event and the key-pressing power-on event), if these two power-on events are controlled through a power-on detection flag bit, then the two power-on events will both pull the power-on detection flag bit low, which will generate conflicts that affect a power-off flow of the mobile terminal and thus render the mobile terminal not being able to be powered off. Therefore, the mobile terminal cannot directly use this type of power management chip.
Hence, the problem demanding prompt solution in the prior art is how the mobile terminal uses the existing power management chip to support two types of power-on events.